Contagious
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: a collection of KibaShika short stories
1. Before the Match

**Before the Match**

Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around Kiba's waist as they waited for the final matches of the chunin exam to begin. The lazy ninja lightly kissed his boyfriend's cheek before sighing. "I really don't want to participate. I'd rather just give up and watch clouds."

Kiba turned around to face his lover. "Well, I'm not letting you. You're participating whether you like it or not."

"Hn, your lucky I love you," Shikamaru replied lightly kissing Kiba.

Kiba wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck as their kiss deepened slightly. Kiba pulled back slightly and smiled before laying his head on Shikamaru' chest. "I love you too, Shikamaru."

"Hey! You can't be over here!" One of the Chunin's yelled out interrupting the couple. "Get back to the stands, this is for competitors only!"

"Fine, just give me a second," Kiba said pulling away from Shikamaru. He lightly kissed Shikamaru. "Only forfeit if you need to, other than that fight."

The lazy ninja kissed Kiba one last time. "Ok, for you I will. Now go before you get us both in trouble."

"Good luck Shika," Kiba said as he began to walk away. "I'll be watching."

* * *

**so this is the fist of many short stories for this couple**

**i hope you like this one and the ones to follow**

**reviews are nice**

**laterz**


	2. A Simple Kiss

**A Simple Kiss**

Kiba kissed Shikamaru lightly when he met up with him. It was just a simple kiss, but it was enough to make Shikamaru's heart race. The Lazy one leaned into Kiba's embrace, as he felt like he was going to melt. Kiba knew what he did to his lover and he knew he was the only one able to do it. And all it took was a simple kiss.


	3. Is it True?

Is it True

**Is it True?**

As Shikamaru began to walk away, Choji called him back. "I-is it true that your dating Kiba?"

Shikamaru stopped his back still turned to his friend. The lazy ninja sighed turning his head and looking at the other ninja. "Can you keep a secret?"

Choji nodded. "I won't say a word."

Shikamaru smiled before nodding. "Yeah, it's true."

"When did it happen?"

Without stopping Shikamaru answered. "It all started last year. Now excuse me but he's expecting me soon."


	4. Never too Late

Never Too Late

**Never Too Late**

Shikamaru Kissed Kiba and wrapping his arms around the elder one, clinging to the muscular frame. "I seriously thought I was too late."

Kiba smiled and gently kissed Shikamaru back. "No, you were never to late, I only have eyes for you, I only love you."


	5. Smoke

Smoke

**Smoke**

Kiba watched form a distance as Shikamaru stood on the cliff looking over the village. The smoke from his cigarette was rising up in a line, as the boy thought about the death of his sensei. Kiba saw the other boy tremble as he turned to leave, throwing the cigarette over the edge. Kiba came out and brought the grieving boy into his arms. Shikamaru laid his head on Kiba's chest as he broke down, gripping the boy's jacket. Kiba held him close and comforted him, placing a gentle kiss on Shikamaru's forehead. No matter what it took, Kiba decided he was going to be there for Shikamaru and help him through his loss. Kiba wiped away the other's tears before kissing him softly and whispering. "I'm here for you Shika, I won't leave you."


	6. Sunset Promises

Sunset Promises

**Sunset Promises**

The young ninja's of Konoha watched as the sun as it set over the village. Then watched as a star shot through the sky. One by one they bid each other good-bye, before walking off to their homes. Soon only two teens were left on the field watching the night skies. The slightly elder one walked over to the chunin still lying on the ground. He lay down close to the other, putting his head on his chest. The chunin smiled and reached down, intertwining their fingers. "You stayed, Kiba."


	7. Dance Inside

Dance Inside

**Dance Inside**

Kiba held Shikamaru close as they danced. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Kiba's neck as the brunette kissed him. Their bodies swayed to the music as they continued to dance. Shikamaru broke the kiss and laid his head on Kiba's chest, his heart dancing wildly inside his chest.


	8. Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Little Secret

**Dirty Little Secret**

Shikamaru watched with a hint of sadness in his eyes as Kiba got dressed to leave. Shikamaru turned on his side, away from the other boy. "I hate this Kiba. I don't want to keep hiding us. For once, I'd like you to not leave afterwards."

Kiba zipped up his jacket and walked over to the other. He sat down on the bed and kissed the other's cheek. "Shika, as much as I want to, we can't. You know how your family would react if they knew."

Shikamaru turned over, a tear leaving his eyes. "I love you, I want you here, with me."

Kiba gently wiped away Shikamaru's tear. "Shika…"

Shikamaru turned back over. "Just leave, and don't come back."

Kiba froze. "Shika, please don't."

"All you are is just a secret I HAVE to keep. I'm sick of it."

Kiba knew he was hurting his boyfriend by just leaving afterwards. He pulled the cover up and slid under wrapping his arms around his lover. "I'm sorry Shika."

Shikamaru turned towards the other. "For what?"

"Hurting you by leaving like I do, it won't happen again. I love you Shika, more than anything."

Shikamaru smiled and moved closer to Kiba. "I love you too Kiba."

"What if your parents walk in here when they get home and see us like this?"

Shikamaru snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Then our Dirty Little Secret gets out won't it?"


	9. Morning Walk

Morning Walk

**Morning Walk**

Kiba was walking the streets of Konoha when he spotted Shikamaru and Naruto trying to get Choji out of his house. He stood back and watched as the two attempted to finish a bag of chips before the mass ninja came out his house and claiming the last chip. Akamaru ran and attempted to steal it but failed. Upon seeing the dog, Shikamaru looked over and smiled at the genin, remembering last night when Kiba snuck over and left before morning so neither would be caught. Kiba smiled back, before jumping into the conversation. The other two ninja's completely oblivious to what had happened.


	10. Waiting for Him

Waiting for Him

**Waiting for Him**

Shikamaru sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting, his head down and twiddling his thumbs. He was waiting for someone to be released. He waited there in silence until he heard his name being called out. Shikamaru looked up to see him standing in front of him with a smile on his face. His heart fluttered slightly as he smiled back and stood up hugging the boy in front of him. "So, your finally free of this place, Kiba."


End file.
